Puntos de vista
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Justin Finch-Fletchey siempre fue algo ingenuo, Susan Bones ve la realidad, Zacharias Smith admite ser un cobarde, Hannah Abbott se basa en la amistad para seguir adelante y Ernie Macmillan tiene sus motivaciones para no rendirse. Cinco drabbles sobre cinco Hufflepuff. Para Bettelgeuse por el AI 2013: ¡Nargles y Lechuzas! Ha llegado la Navidad del Foro EEQCR.
1. Ingenuidad

**Puntos de vista**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**_  
_**

_Este fic participa del AI 2013: ¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado la Navidad del Foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"._

Esta serie de viñetas va dedicada a **Bettelgeuse, **es un intento de corresponde a tu segunda petición:_ "Una historia sobre los Hufflepuff durante la guerra. Cómo la vivieron, cómo la experimentaron. Durante todo el año y cuando estalló la guerra. Sus pensamientos. Si estaban a favor o en contra. Algo de cierta forma crudo y un poco violento. Géneros son los que considere adecuados el autor y rated T o en su defecto M". _No me ha quedado ni crudo, ni violento. Es más bien algo ligero que muestra el punto de vista de cinco Hufflepuff. Espero que te guste aunque no se acerque en nada a lo que pediste.

_**¡Gracias a Luna Lunática por haberme beteado!**_

* * *

**I **

**Justin Finch-Fletchley**

_Ingenuidad_

* * *

El que Snape fuese el nuevo director de Hogwarts no significaba que las cosas cambiarían tan drásticamente como se imaginaban sus amigos. Seguía siendo el mismo colegio que año tras año les abrió sus inmensas puertas, les recibió con un banquete tan exquisito que era imposible no saciarse, les acogió durante la mayor parte del año. Seguían siendo las mismas paredes, las mismas ventanas y el mismo techo, la única diferencia era la persona que se sentaba en la silla del director.

En esa ocasión volvió a creer de forma tan ingenua cuando a la tierna edad de doce años, creyó cada uno de las tonterías que Lockhart había inventado acerca de su vida, robándoles el crédito a otros magos. Él no quería que Hogwarts se transformara en algo irreconocible pero el cambio se fue operando poco a poco. Con lentitud pero dejando una profunda huella en los estudiantes, de una u otra manera.

La ingenuidad con la que él siempre veía el mundo no le permitió ver el panorama oscuro que se avecinaba frente a sus ojos y tan sólo por unos momentos Justin desearía haber decidido asistir a Eton, la escuela muggle, en vez de a Hogwarts.


	2. Realidad

**Puntos de vista**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**_  
_**

_Este fic participa del AI 2013: ¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado la Navidad del Foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"._

Esta serie de viñetas va dedicada a **Bettelgeuse, **es un intento de corresponde a tu segunda petición:_ "Una historia sobre los Hufflepuff durante la guerra. Cómo la vivieron, cómo la experimentaron. Durante todo el año y cuando estalló la guerra. Sus pensamientos. Si estaban a favor o en contra. Algo de cierta forma crudo y un poco violento. Géneros son los que considere adecuados el autor y rated T o en su defecto M". _No me ha quedado ni crudo, ni violento. Es más bien algo ligero que muestra el punto de vista de cinco Hufflepuff. Espero que te guste aunque no se acerque en nada a lo que pediste.

_**¡Gracias a Luna Lunática por haberme beteado!**_

* * *

**II **

**Susan Bones**

_Realidad_

* * *

Existen ocasiones donde la realidad golpea duro y sin aviso a quienes la ignoran. Se dibuja como un lienzo ante nuestros ojos y son nuestras manos las dueñas de la brocha con la cual seguir pintando. Porque está en nuestras decisiones aceptar la realidad para luego afrontarla y hacernos fuertes ante ella, o poder seguir ignorándola como un color opaco que amarga nuestra existencia.

Luego de que el director Dumbledore fuera asesinado, Susan se refugió en la tonta idea de que se trataba meramente de una broma. Porque para ella era difícil afrontar que el hombre que cada año los recibía con una sonrisa, los observaba a través de sus lentes de media luna y les dirigía unas palabras que luego les servirían como guía para afrontar sus problemas, ya no estaría más entre ellos.

Pero querer ignorar la realidad y hacer como que no existía, no le serviría de nada. El futuro en Hogwarts no era el mejor, grandes pruebas de valor, confianza y lealtad se avecinaban. Debía ser compañera de la realidad, demostrarle que por más gris y tormentosa que se dibujara, ella estaría siempre un paso más adelante. Luchando por aquellas cosas que creía correctas y significativas.


	3. Cobardía

**Puntos de vista**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**_  
_**

_Este fic participa del AI 2013: ¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado la Navidad del Foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"._

Esta serie de viñetas va dedicada a **Bettelgeuse, **es un intento de corresponde a tu segunda petición:_ "Una historia sobre los Hufflepuff durante la guerra. Cómo la vivieron, cómo la experimentaron. Durante todo el año y cuando estalló la guerra. Sus pensamientos. Si estaban a favor o en contra. Algo de cierta forma crudo y un poco violento. Géneros son los que considere adecuados el autor y rated T o en su defecto M". _No me ha quedado ni crudo, ni violento. Es más bien algo ligero que muestra el punto de vista de cinco Hufflepuff. Espero que te guste aunque no se acerque en nada a lo que pediste.

_**¡Gracias a Luna Lunática por haberme beteado!**_

* * *

**III **

**Zacharias Smith**

_Cobardía_

* * *

En ninguna etapa de su vida se consideró una persona valiente. De haber demostrado dicha cualidad, hubiera sido seleccionado para Gryffindor y no hubiera terminado en Hufflepuff. Sin embargo, la cobardía era una compañía recurrente en la vida de Zacharias Smith, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ella.

Cuando asistió a la primera reunión del entonces grupo clandestino que Potter formaba para aprender a espaldas de Umbridge, no era porque había estado motivado por querer ayudarlos o algo por el estilo, él quería saber más sobre la muerte de Cedric Diggory. La cobardía fue quien le planteó la duda de que quizás el Señor Tenebroso había regresado. Ahora ya estaba confirmado que era él quien tenía el poder, los mortífagos a cargo de Hogwarts eran una prueba de ello.

Zacharias sabía que de librarse una batalla en el castillo, él no sería valiente, él no sería quien corriera junto a los profesores preocupándose por los alumnos de menor grado. Él sería quien les pasaría por encima, con tal de llegar a la puerta y poder huir a la poca seguridad que podría brindarle su hogar. Porque, el comportarse de forma valiente no estaba en la naturaleza de Zacharias Smith.


	4. Amistad

**Puntos de vista**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**_  
_**

_Este fic participa del AI 2013: ¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado la Navidad del Foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"._

Esta serie de viñetas va dedicada a **Bettelgeuse, **es un intento de corresponde a tu segunda petición:_ "Una historia sobre los Hufflepuff durante la guerra. Cómo la vivieron, cómo la experimentaron. Durante todo el año y cuando estalló la guerra. Sus pensamientos. Si estaban a favor o en contra. Algo de cierta forma crudo y un poco violento. Géneros son los que considere adecuados el autor y rated T o en su defecto M". _No me ha quedado ni crudo, ni violento. Es más bien algo ligero que muestra el punto de vista de cinco Hufflepuff. Espero que te guste aunque no se acerque en nada a lo que pediste.

_**¡Gracias a Luna Lunática por haberme beteado!**_

* * *

**IV **

**Hannah Abbott**

_Amistad_

* * *

Hannah sabía perfectamente que había podido sobrevivir a todo el séptimo año gracias a la amistad. No era ninguna novedad que con los hermanos Carrow a cargo, las normativas en Hogwarts se habían vuelto el doble de exigentes y además de que cualquier alumno que las incumpliera tendría un duro castigo como consecuencia de sus actos. Ella estaba entre esos estudiantes que fueron castigados, por un comentario fuera de lugar, una mueca en el momento incorrecto, encontrarse en el lugar equivocado o por no saber conjurar un Crucio correctamente.

Cuando recordaba todo lo que había tenido que soportar un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal. Sabía que de no haber contado con las ocurrencias de Justin, los planteamientos de Susan y los comentarios graciosos de Ernie que siempre le hacían sentir mejor, no hubiera soportado a los Carrow y quizás se hubiera dejado vencer.

La amistad siempre fue un pilar sólido en su vida. La base de sus esperanzas, ¿Qué sería entonces de los seres humanos sino tenían un amigo al cuál aferrarse? Entonces es cuando Hannah comprendió porque los mortífagos no salieron victoriosos en la guerra, no entendían el concepto de la lealtad, no entendían el concepto de amistad.


	5. Motivación

**Puntos de vista**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**_  
_**

_Este fic participa del AI 2013: ¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado la Navidad del Foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"._

Esta serie de viñetas va dedicada a **Bettelgeuse, **es un intento de corresponde a tu segunda petición:_ "Una historia sobre los Hufflepuff durante la guerra. Cómo la vivieron, cómo la experimentaron. Durante todo el año y cuando estalló la guerra. Sus pensamientos. Si estaban a favor o en contra. Algo de cierta forma crudo y un poco violento. Géneros son los que considere adecuados el autor y rated T o en su defecto M". _No me ha quedado ni crudo, ni violento. Es más bien algo ligero que muestra el punto de vista de cinco Hufflepuff. Espero que te guste aunque no se acerque en nada a lo que pediste.

_**¡Gracias a Luna Lunática por haberme beteado!**_

* * *

**V**

**Ernie Macmillan**

_Motivación_

* * *

A pesar de lo que muchas personas piensan, Ernie Macmillan siempre ha sido optimista. La vida en contadas ocasiones le dio motivos para derrumbarse, para sucumbir en un mar de angustia infinito, pero él le demostró que tenía varios motivos por los cuales seguir de pie, luchando, viviendo por aquellas personas que amaba y por aquello que disfrutaba hacer.

Estudios Muggles siempre fue una de sus asignaturas preferidas. Quizás porque su amigo Justin era hijo de muggles y de cierta forma le había contagiado curiosidad por saber cómolos muggles hacían para sobrevivir sin magia. Además de que la profesora Burbage le hacía adorar la materia, por su forma de enseñar. Pero ahora la profesora no estaba, desapareció luego de escribir un artículo donde apoyaba la mezcla de sangres.

Alecto Carrow fue quien la suplantó y convirtió las horas de la asignatura, en una clase donde solamente se referían a los muggles como insectos y se apoyaba la limpieza de sangre muggle en el mundo mágico. Pero por más que Alecto Carrow destruyó la asignatura que él tanto adoraba, Ernie le demostró tener un motivo más por el cual seguir manteniéndose en pie. La motivación de ver un nuevo amanecer.


End file.
